To provide resources and facilitate the transfer of knowledge gained through studies in clinical applications of basic science methodologies, a cohort of established Pediatric investigators and established investigators in basic science departments at Vanderbilt whose research address issues of normal and perturbed ontogeny will pool their experience, talents and resources to establish a Child Health Research Center that provides shared CORE Laboratories and training for Junior Pediatric faculty. The theme of the Vanderbilt CHRC, molecular regulation of growth and development, was chosen to intensify and expand studies of the mechanisms that control normal growth and function at a molecular level. Perturbation of molecular regulation by genetic or environmental factors potentially contributes to all disease processes, particularly those affecting children. Furthermore, better understanding of molecular regulation will provide insights to our understanding, diagnosis and treatment of diseases that affect children. Our overall goal is to contribute to the understanding of the molecular mechanisms that regulate cell and tissue growth and function in normal and deranged development. To achieve this goal we plan the following specific aims: 1) develop an administrative and organizational structure to support the Vanderbilt CHRC, 2, enhance the quality and productivity of all CHRC investigators by facilitating access to current concepts and techniques applicable to studies of the molecular bases of disease pathogenesis, (3) support research initiatives by Junior Pediatric faculty in studying diseases of childhood that perturb normal growth and development at a molecular level, 4) support new initiatives in research by Junior Pediatric faculty through provision and access to New Project Development Awards, and 5) recruit and foster the development of research skills of Pediatric oriented medical students, residents, follows and Junior faculty. Realization of these specific aims will increase the understanding of normal growth and development as well as disease processes by Junior Pediatric faculty and enhance their development as independent investigators. The technology and concepts involved in molecular analysis apply to a majority of Pediatric disciplines where molecular, physiological, cell biology and biochemical studies are needed to gain complete insight to regulation in normal and pathologic processes.